Diri
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: /Haloo! Namaku Suzuna Taki. Rambutku biru, mataku biru. Hei! Boleh aku kenalan dengan kalian?/../Tahu tidak, aku sayaaaang sekali padamu!/ Request from Ame-chan Mitarashi. Warning Inside. RnR and CnC?


Halo, namaku Suzuna Taki. Mataku biru, rambutku juga. Yaa, boleh aku kenalan dengan kalian?

.

.

* * *

_Crimson Camellia's Present_

**Diri** © F. Alyss

[ _Tahu tidak? Aku sayaaaaang sekali padamu! _]

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichirou Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Warning (s) : OoC, abal-gaje-nista, _AU_. SenaSuzu. Suzuna_-centric. Klise_.

For **Ame**_**-chan**_** Mitarashi** ~ _this is your request, Me!_ :D

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

.

.

Hei! Kenalkan! Namaku Suzuna Taki. Ups, jangan panggil aku dengan margaku, ya! Panggil saja Suzuna!

Yaa, rambutku pendek ikal berwarna biru, mataku juga biru, umurku tujuh tahun sekarang, dan aku boleh bilang diriku imut, tidak?  
Perawakanku tidak terlalu tinggi, kurus dan selalu memakai sailor-seifuku berwarna biru. Di kepalaku, bentuk rambutku bagian atas ada yang membentuk seperti antena.

Aku masih sekolah di Sekolah Dasar Deimon. Aku senaaaang sekali bersekolah di sana, meski baru sekitar tiga bulan. Iya, aku masih kelas satu SD!

Nah, sekarang aku sedang naik _roller-blade_ hadiah dari kakak untuk ulang tahunku beberapa minggu lalu. Aku akan memamerkannya pada yang lain hari ini! Pasti mereka iri! Ibu baru mengizinkan aku memakainya hari ini sih!

Yaa! Aku bersemangat sekali! Padahal, nampak di sana, matahari masih belum tinggi; jalan bahkan masih lengang, tapi aku sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu. Dan karena malas menunggu kakak yang masih _molor_ di atas kasurnya, jadi kutinggalkan deh. Biarlah dia nanti akan menginterogasiku sambil menari, daripada aku menunggu?

Err, aku salah tidak ya?

Ah! Biarin _deh_!

Omong-omong, di sekolahku, ada banyaaaaak sekali fasilitas elit yang membuatku benar-benar suka bersekolah di sana. Contohnya saja ada Lab Komputer, tapi sayangnya itu akan baru kumasuki pada saat duduk di kelas tiga. Uuh, aku 'kan ingin belajar memata-matai seperti You_-nii_ yang sekarang sudah duduk di kelas tiga!

Kalau teman-temanku bilang, aku ini orang yang cerewet. Dan agak nakal. Tapi, aku juga dianggap aktif. Kadang, aku suka melompati pagar beton yang tidak seberapa tingginya di samping sekolahku; menuju sebuah pohon besar yang rindang sekali—tentunya bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Fufufu, bergosip di sana tentu jauh lebih asyik daripada berdiam diri di kelas. Kadang, aku sampai ketiduran di sana –_melewatkan jam makan siang_- dan diomeli sama Mamo_-nee_ yang sudah seperti ibuku itu. Hehehe, tapi aku tidak takut kok. Mungkin benar kalau aku ini _hiperaktif_.

Ah, iya, Mamo_-nee_ itu kakak kelasku yang sudah kukenal karena dia tinggal di dekat rumahku. Dia baik sekali. Aku sayang sekali padanya. Dan Mamo_-nee_ sering sekali beradu argumen dengan You_-nii_ yang satu kelas dengannya itu. Ssst! Mereka itu _couple_ favoritku! Hihi.

Kalau ingat soal Mamo_-nee_ dan You_-nii_; Uuuh, kenapa sih mereka itu? Mereka itu 'kan _couple_ favoritku! Kenapa tidak sekali-kali bermesraan? Aku 'kan ingin menambah koleksi gosip tentang mereka. Bukannya mesra, malah tiap hari beradu argumen. Uh, tapi biarlah. Mungkin itulah salah satu bentuk kemesraan mereka.

Yaa! Sekolah sudah dekat. Pasti akan menyenang—

**DBRUAK!**

"HIIE!"

"GYAA!"

**BRAK!**

"A-aduh, sa-sakit," aku meringis, aku tersungkur jatuh di atas aspal. Pasti aku tadi menabrak sesuatu. Air mata sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk mataku, rasanya lututku perih sekali.

'_Su-suzuna! Jangan menangis! Ti-tidak! Aku tidak boleh me-menang—_'

"Sa-sakit! Hu-HUEEE!" terdengarlah suara dari orang yang baru kusadari keberadaannya. Dan mau tahu dia dimana? Dia tertindih di bawahku! Matanya yang memiliki warna cokelat karamel mulai memerah. Aku yang tadinya ingin menangis sampai tidak jadi.

Aku berdiri, dan dia duduk di tengah jalan, "Ka-kamu—"

"HUEEE!"

"Hei—"

"HUAA! Sa-sakit!"

Aku menatap dia dengan kesal. Lama-lama kesabaranku habis juga. Bahkan rasa sakit tadi sampai terlupa. Rambut cokelatnya yang familiar di mataku itu berantakkan, bajunya kotor. Dan uh, kakinya berdarah. Wajar saja kalau dia menangis.

"Se-Sena! Jangan menangis! Sekolahnya sudah dekat!"

"Huaa! Suzu_-chan_! Sakit tahu!" jawabnya terdengar cadel, sama saja sepertiku. Aku melengos.

"Em, aku minta maaf menabrakmu," ujarku akhirnya, "Sini, kubantu berdiri!"

Dan dia berjalan sambil kupapah. Ah, aku baru tahu kalau tubuhnya berat sekali. Padahal di mataku, dia nampak kurus.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, uh," dia menghapus air matanya dan buru-buru melepaskan papahanku, "Na-nanti, Suzu_-chan_ ca-capek."

Aku diam, sadar kalau ternyata dia tidak cengeng sepenuhnya.

Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu. Nama orang ini adalah Sena Kobayakawa. Dia salah satu teman yang sekelas denganku. Dia, em, Imut. Sungguh. Sayangnya dia pendiam dan sering sekali di-_bully _anak laki-laki lainnya. Dia sangat baik lho, meski agak penakut. Kalau dia diganggu, aku dan Mamo_-nee_ lah yang bertugas melindunginya.

Sena tidak juga rajin ataupun cerdas, tapi menurutku, Sena bisa jadi teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa akrab dengannya. Seingatku, itu karena aku selalu membelanya ketika diganggu oleh anak-anak itu.

"Yaa! Tidak apa-apa, daripada Sena—"

Lagi-lagi, perkataanku terpotong.

"Se-Sena!" kali ini oleh teriakan seorang perempuan di belakang kami berdua yang memanggil nama dari cowok cokelat di hadapanku ini. Rambut merah pendeknya nampak berkibar dan sedikit berantakkan karena terburu-buru untuk berlari. Mata biru safirnya menandakan bahwa dia tidak seratus persen orang keturunan Jepang.

Dia Mamo_-nee_.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sampai di hadapan Sena. Dengan sabar, dia menepuk-nepuk pakaian Sena yang berdebu. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati kaki Sena tergores dan berdarah gara-gara insiden tadi.

"Sena, ini kenapa?" panik adalah nada yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Tidak, Mamori_-nee_chan! Suzuna dan aku tadi bertablakkan!" jawab Sena dengan cepat.

Tatapan Mamo_-nee_ beralih padaku, "Lalu, Suzuna?"

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa! Baik-baik saja kok!" jawabku juga dengan cepat. Ia mengamatiku, dan lalu menepuk wajahku yang sepertinya terkena debu. Mamo_-nee_ baik sekali!

"Kakimu tidak apa-apa?" dia kembali menemukan goresan. Aku menggaruk kepala.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok," ujarku, "Tapi sakit."

Tidak baik menutupi hal yang menyakitkan, bukan?

Uh, lagi-lagi air mata menggenang di kedua pelupuk mataku. Mamo_-nee_ terlihat kaget, sementara Sena tampak kikuk. Tidak lama, Mamo_-nee_ mengelus kepalaku.

"Sudah, cup cup," katanya sabar. Aku mengucek kedua mataku yang sepertinya akan memerah lagi.

"Hu-huwaaa! Ma-Mamo_-nee_!" dan pada akhirnya, aku menangis juga. Mamo_-nee_ memelukku, sambil juga mengelus kepalaku.

"Su-Suzu_-chan_ pas-pasti menangis juga gala-gala aku," kali ini terdengar suara cadel Sena (khas Sena sekali ketika ia akan menangis) yang sepertinya sudah bersatu padu dengan isakkannya yang terdengar keras, "Hu-huwaa!

"Sudah, sudah," Sena ikut-ikut memeluk Mamo_-nee_. Dan menangis juga. Mamo_-nee_ hanya mampu menepuk kepala kami dengan sabar.

Tidak lama setelah itu, ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan merendahkan badannya yang lebih tinggi daripada kami berdua.

Mamo_-nee_ tersenyum, _angelic smile_.

"Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang kalian berdua kuobati di UKS!"

Aku dan Sena sama-sama mengucek mata. Menghentikan isak.

"Ba-baik!" teriak kami berdua serempak tanpa basa-basi, meski masih terdengar berbaur dengan isakkan.

* * *

Di dunia ini, memang terlalu banyak misteri.

Kenapa satu ditambah satu sama dengan dua, tidak dengan sebelas? Lalu, kenapa kita harus belajar? Kenapa juga ada banyaaaaak hal yang memusingkan?

Dan kenapa, orang lain selalu membuat susah keadaannya sendiri?

Salah satunya di hadapanku saat ini.

"Sena! Belikan aku roti!"

"Senaa! Jusnya! Awas nanti kupukuli!"

"Sena, kalau kau tidak cepat, lihat saja pas jam pulang nanti!"

"HIIE! Tu-tunggu sebentar!"

Sekarang sudah jam makan siang. Dan kelas menjadi riuh ramai ketimbang saat pelajaran berlangsung. Lalu Sena, dengan mirisnya, diperbudakki oleh anak-anak berandal menyebalkan itu!

Kenapa Sena tidak melawan saja kalau dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu? Padahal 'kan dia bisa pergi saja kalau tidak mau. Lagipula orang berandal kan tidak pantas untuk dituruti?

**BRAK!**

Semua menoleh padaku. Termasuk Sena.

"Hei!" aku menggebrak meja, "Jangan ganggu Sena! Kenapa sih! Sena kan tidak pernah jahat pada kalian!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengurusinya, Taki!" jawab salah seorang diantara mereka.

Alisku menyatu, "Hei! Jangan panggil aku Taki!"

"Kalau begitu, cewek _roller-blade_!"

"Hei!"

Aku melangkah mendekati mereka, tatapan mereka yang sok berani itu membuatku kesal! Perlahan, kulayangkan tanganku pada salah satu diantara mereka—

PLAK!

Sebuah tato merah _manis_ melekat di pipi salah seorang yang tadi mengganggu Sena. Lantas, kutarik tangan Sena, lekas berlari daripada tempat itu.

"AAH! SAKIT!" orang itu meringis, membuatku menyeringai selagi berusaha melarikan diri, "Kemari tidak atau—"

"Bagus! Lali, Sena!" kutarik dia sambil berlari. Yaa! Senang sekali melihat orang itu merasakan sakit yang biasa ia berikan pada Sena!

Koridor nampak lengang. Heran, padahal ini adalah jam istirahat makan siang. Apa karena orang-orang pergi ke kantin?

"Hosh.. Hosh," terdengar helaan nafas satu-satu dari orang yang kutarik. Aku berhenti dan lekas menoleh, "Se-Sena?"

"Su-Suzu_-chan_? Apa tidak apa-apa yang tadi itu?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku mengerti, pasti anak-anak itu mengancamnya lagi.

"Biarkan saja, Sena!" sahutku yakin, "Pasti mereka sedang marah-marah tidak jelas. Nanti tinggal lapor ke Bu Guru kok!"

Aku berlari lagi, "Gimana kalau sekarang kita ke pohon yang ada di sebelah pagar beton?"

Sebuah sentuhan hangat yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi tanganku. Membuatku terkejut, hampir-hampir saja aku terjatuh karena kaget. Aku berhenti dan kembali menoleh.

Sena memegang tanganku.

Hah?

"Te-terima kasih karena Suzuna sudah mau melindungiku!" ucapnya terbata, namun kian cepat di akhir kalimatnya. Dia menunduk.

Aku melongo. Diam di depan orang yang kini menekuk wajahnya. Hei, ini tidak seperti di sinetron-sinetron itu, 'kan?

Suasananya benar-benar deh. Sepi sekali di koridor ini. Hanya saja bedanya, entah kenapa aku lebih berperan sebagai _sang cowok _di sinetron kalau di sini.

Ah! Lupakaaaan! Suzuna, itu kan masalah cinta-cintaan!

"Sa-sama-sama," aku juga terbata. Kenapa rasanya wajahku panas ya? Dan kok aku jadi terbata-bata begini?

_Kenapa jadinya seperti sinetron yang kutonton tadi malam?_

Dia mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum dengan wajah imut itu. Sifatnya yang kelewat polos itu kadang membuatku merasa… GYAA! Kok aku jadi berdebar begini?

Karena salah tingkah, akhirnya kutinggalkan dia berlari.

"A-ayo ke pohon saja!"

Langkah kakinya terdengar mengikutiku, "Baiklah."

Lalu kami berlari cepat. Melintasi koridor dalam keheningan.

Entah kenapa, rasanya jadi berbeda.

'_Argh, aku masih kelas satu SD! Kok jadi seperti ini, sih? Apa karena kualat melanggar pesan Mama supaya tidak nonton sinetron? Gyaa!_'

Ah, sudahlah. Wajar saja kalau dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi…

… kok aku merasa aneh?

* * *

"Suzuna_-chan_!" Mamo_-nee_ berteriak padaku yang kini berjalan –ralat, aku memakai _roller blade_- untuk pulang (dengan Sena lagi, tentu saja). Kalau tebakkanku benar, pasti dia ingin pulang bersama.

Ya, sudah waktunya pulang. Hari sudah senja. Warna langit bertingkat, dari merah, jingga, kekuningan, hingga yang paling tipis adalah biru. Karena sudah hampir terhapuskan sepenuhnya oleh warna kemerahan langit dan bias matahari yang akan kembali ke peraduan. Sekarang ini kami sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah yang tegak dan kokoh itu.

Huh, terlalu puitis, ya?

"Mamori_-nee_chan? Mau pulang bersama?" tanya Sena. Mamo_-nee_ mengangguk. Bingo, perkiraanku tepat.

"Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Yaa!" sahutku cepat. Justru dengan Mamo_-nee_ akan semakin menyenangkan!

Kami pulang sambil tertawa, membicarakan banyak hal yang barang penting atau tidaknya kami tidak pedulikan. Tidak terasa, kami sudah mendekati taman yang tidak begitu jauh dari sekolah. Tamannya tampak sepi sekali. Biasanya akan banyak sekali orang tua yang menunggu anaknya di sini. Uh, tumben sekali.

Kenapa firasatku jadi tidak enak begini?

**Drap Drap!**

"Hei! Berhenti disini!"

Uh, benar saja ternyata!

Sungguh tiba-tiba sekali. Ada gerombolan yang kusadari merupakan anak-anak yang tadi mengganggu Sena, kini menghadang kami. Tiga orang. Wajah mereka benar-benar tampak kesal. Salah satu diantara mereka menyeringai tajam. Huh! Sombong sekali!

"H-hiie!" Sena ketakutan. Aku dan Mamo_-nee_ sigap berada di depan.

"_Sena wo ijime naide_!" teriak Mamo_-nee_ kesal.

Aku mengiyakan, "Yaa! Kalian kurang kerjaan!"

"Biar saja!" teriak salah satu diantara mereka, "Daripada dia yang setiap hari cuma bisa dilindungi perempuan! Menggelikan!"

Guratan di dahi Mamo_-nee_ membentuk lapisan yang bertingkat; menandakan ia kesal, "_Mou_! Pergi sekarang!"

"Tidak akan!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka yang nampaknya paling kesal. Aku tahu, dia tadi orang yang mendapatkan tato _manis_ dariku. Badannya kekar dan codet di pipinya itu lumayan bikin _ngeri_ juga sih. Rambutnya pirang, agak berbeda dari orang Jepang biasa. Tapi, masa bodoh! Dia tetap berandalan! Terutama di mataku, dia sering sekali mengganggu Sena!

Mamo_-nee_ (karena sangat kesal), menyiapkan tangannya untuk menjitak anak-anak itu. Tapi, karena kalah cepat, ia langsung didorong terjatuh! Sial!

"Mou," ringis Mamo_-nee_. Aku membiarkan alisku bertaut seperti elang, lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kumpulan anak-anak itu.

"KAU!" teriakku kesal, "Menyebal—"

**BRUAK!**

Sialan, si pirang codet ini mendorongku! Huhuhu, sakit sekali!

"A-aduh!" aku jatuh lagi, mendudukki Mamo_-nee_, "Go-gomen, Mamo_-nee_!"

Mata Mamo_-nee_ –dan sepertinya mataku sendiri juga— sudah tidak tahan untuk membendung tangis karena jatuh di tanah itu sakit sekali, "Huhuh…"

"Hehehe," anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu mendekatiku, sementara dua subordinatnya (kubilang subordinat, soalnya dia tampak seperti ketua) mengikuti, "Nah, cewek biru _roller blade_! Kau yang menamparku tadi siang, 'kan?"

"Me-memang!" teriakku sok berani, padahal dalam hati sudah ingin menangis.

Tangannya sudah membentuk kepalan, "Ini balasannya karena kau sudah menamparku!"

Tidak! Tidak! Dia pasti akan memukulku!

Pasti akan menyakitkan lebih dari ini!

"GYA—" kupejamkan mata. Sakitnya pasti akan membuat memar. Padahal kakiku sudah banyak terluka hari ini.

**BUAGH!**

Eh? Kok tidak sakit?

"Eh—ada ap—?" tanyaku heran, tidak merasakan apapun di pipi, atau di bagian tubuh manapun. Atau memang pukulannya tidak sakit?

Mamo_-nee_ menyadarkanku dengan menunjuk ke arah depan, "Suzuna! Se-Sena!"

"SENA!"

Sena tersungkur jatuh di hadapanku. Bibirnya berdarah, pipinya memar. Lantas, bukannya menangis, dia malah langsung berdiri lagi –dengan sedikit meringis, tentu- dan membentangkan tangannya tepat dihadapanku dan Mamo_-nee_ yang melongo.

"Ja-jangan pukul Suzuna!" teriaknya keras, "Juga Mamori_-nee_chan!"

Ja-jadi, dia yang melindungiku?

"Hoo! Dasar sok pahlawan!" ujar anak pirang codet itu, "MINGGIR!"

"TIDAK!"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"HAAH! SOK BERANI!" teriaknya, menyiapkan kepalan untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak, Sena! Nanti wajahnya akan memar-memar!

"BIARKAN! KAU BERANINYA SAMA PEREMPUAN!"

**BUAGH!**

"SENA!" Mamo_-nee_ bangkit, sepertinya sekarang kesabarannya sudah habis. Lekas ia keluarkan sebuah penggaris dari dalam tasnya.

Sena sudah tersungkur jatuh di pangkuanku. Dia mendesis kesakitan. Dua memar resmi menghiasi kedua belah pipinya. Hidungnya mengalirkan darah. Wajahnya nampak berdebu gara-gara terkena kotoran dari tanah.

Makin nampak geram setelah melihat keadaan Sena, Mamo_-nee_ bangkit menuju anak-anak itu. Mereka mundur selangkah.

"_Sena wo ijime naide!_" teriak Mamo_-nee_ benar-benar marah kali ini, "Kubilang jangan ganggu Sena!"

**PRAK!**

Mendaratlah warna merah cantik di lengan mereka yang tercipta oleh penggaris Mamo_-nee_.

"AA! Maafkan kami!" teriak mereka. Adegan kejar-mengejar antara Mamo_-nee_ dan tiga anak berandalan di taman saat senja yang sama sekali tidak romantis seperti di sinetron kemarin.

Aah, andai saja itu adalah Mamo_-nee_ dan You_-nii_—

Aaah! Suzuna bodoh! Kenapa malah memikirkan hal itu! Fokus dulu pada Sena! Astaga! Kulihat dia kesakitan gara-gara pukulan tadi. Wajahnya mulai biru. Uh, Sena!

"Sa-sakit," ujarnya lirih ketika aku mengelus memarnya. Aku benar-benar kasihan.

Lagipula, kalau dia tidak melindungiku, dia tidak akan dapat memar—

… tunggu, melindungi aku?

Wajahku sepertinya berwarna berbeda sekarang, "Ma-maaf!"

"Ti-tidak! Su-Suzu_-chan_ tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Mataku panas, mataku sudah mulai memerah, "Hu-huwaa! Sena! Ti—tidak sakit, 'kan?"

Akhirnya, aku juga yang akan menangis. Pertahananku bobol, air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipiku. Baru kali ini aku menangis sederas dan terisak sekencang ini.

"Tidak kok! Karena aku tidak mau Suzu_-chan_ terluka!" ucapnya tidak menatap mukaku yang sudah bagaimana aku tidak tahu.

Aku mengucek mataku, menghapus air mata, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "Be-benar Sena tidak apa-apa?"

"I-iya," katanya sambil mengelus pipi kanannya—meringis, "Meski memang sakit sih… H-hie…"

Aku menatapnya khawatir, "Hei, tidak apa—"

"Tidak! Asal Suzu_-chan_ tidak apa-apa. Habisnya, selama ini, aku tidak mau kalau Suzu_-chan_ terus yang melindungiku," wajahnya merona. Nyaris saja aku tertawa kalau saat ini tidak lupa bahwa kami sama-sama terluka gara-gara hal tadi.

"Se-na?"

**GREB!**

"H-hiee!" dia kaget, aku hanya tersenyum dari balik lehernya.

"Yaa! _A-arigatou_, Sena!" ucapku cepat.

Aku mengulur kedua lenganku di lehernya. Mengikat kesepuluh jemariku erat-erat pada tubuh Sena yang tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Memberikan kehangatan sebagai rasa terima kasih atas perlindungannya yang simpel itu. Aku menghela nafas, rasanya… uh, aku ingin memeluknya terus seperti ini.

Uuh! Aku apa-apaan sih? Masih kecil seperti ini aku sudah merasakan…

… suka?

Wajahku panas. Tidak, tidak boleh! Aku masih kecil!

"D-douiteshimashite!" Sena tidak berkutik maupun bergeming dalam pelukanku. Meskipun tampak dari nadanya, dia gugup sekali.

Dan memang seperti itulah Sena.

Entah sejak kapan aku memperhatikan dia yang seperti itu.

"Se—Sena!" kataku dalam tempo _stagnant_. Cepat.

"A-apa?" dia nampak kaget juga.

Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukai anak cengeng ini.

"Da—" aduh, sanggup tidak sih aku mengatakannya?

"Da?"

"Dai—"

"Dada?" Uh! Merusak suasana romantis, Sena!

"Su-sudahlah!" kataku menyerah, mungkin lebih baik kalau seperti ini saja.

"Urr… Su-Suzu_-chan_?" kali ini dia menyahutiku dengan pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan.

"Ya?"

"Uhm," dia berdehem. Wajahnya ditekuk, kini dia berhadapan denganku. Sepertinya dia nampak komat-kamit menggumamkan sesuatu. Tangannya dimainkan dengan aneh; dia menarik-narik jempolnya dengan kepalan di tangan satunya.

"A-apa?" kini malah aku yang gugup.

"_Daisuki, da yo_." Kata itu membuatku melongo sejenak. Lantas, aku mencubit pipiku, sementara Sena menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Ha—Hah?

_Da-daisuki?_

Berarti… Berarti… Berarti…

YAY!

"Yaa! _Daisuki_, Sena!" aku kembali memeluknya.

"Uuh, kena pipi," dia meringis karena memarnya yang mengenai dekapanku. Aku tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

Biar kita masih kecil, boleh 'kan, aku menyukaimu?

.

.

.

.

"Aku sayaaaaaang sekali padamu!"

_Iya, aku sayaaang sekali pada Sena! Sena juga sayang padaku, 'kan?_

* * *

Hei! Kenalkan, namaku Suzuna Taki. Umurku tujuh tahun. Aku kelas 1 SD di Sekolah dasar Deimon! Panggil aku cukup dengan Suzuna, ya!

Mataku berwarna biru malam, begitu juga rambutku. Tubuhku tidak terlalu tinggi, dan aku kurus.

Dan senja hari ini, aku baru saja mengenal yang namanya cinta.

**-Fin-

* * *

**

**A/N **: Wakaka, Ame, maafkan kegajean dari fiksi ini. Kalau Ame tak puas, bilang ya! _Nee_ masih punya satu proyek yang tak kalah gajenya dengan ini, kalau Ame mau, _Nee_ akan usahakan buat biar Ame puas :D. Tapi, tentu saja disana akan ada perbedaan tahun yang amat sangatlah berbeda dari anak-anak kelas 1 SD kelewat pubertas ini! Hahaha #_taboked_

Ehem, readers sekalian juga. Maafkan saya karena ini OoC dan menyalahi banget. U.U

Kalau ada kesalahan baik typo/EYD/kosakata/diksi, bilang ya! :D Kita terus belajar :D

_Well_, ini pertama kalinya juga bikin yang anak-anak begini. Sekalian saya mencoba kembali _1__st__ Person POV_, soalnya selama ini terlalu banyak nulis dengan _3__rd__/2__nd__ person POV_. Semoga pada suka ya!

_Wanna RnR and CnC? __**:D**_


End file.
